Drake Companions
Credit goes to u/MakeltStop for his wonderful post that really fixed Drakes. We've made some tweaks for gestalt balance, but he did all the heavy work! Basics Darkvision: Drakes have darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Low-Light Vision: Drakes see twice as far as humans in dim light. Immunities: Drakes are immune to sleep and paralysis. Subtype: Each drake has an energy or elemental subtype, either aether, air, cold, earth, fire, or water, and gains a free drake power based on its subtype. When their charges reach 1st level, aether drakes gain magic attacks, air drakes gain flight, cold drakes gain breath weapon (cold), earth drakes gain burrow, fire drakes gain breath weapon (fire), and water drakes gain swim. Glide: All drakes start with glide as a bonus power Lesser Breath Weapon: Choose acid, cold, electricity, or fire. The drake gains a breath weapon that fires a tiny glob of energy, inflicting 1d6 points of the chosen energy type on a single target within 30 feet after making a successful touch attack. This power may be used at will, but must wait 1d4 rounds between uses. At fourth level, and every three levels thereafter, the lesser breath weapon increases its damage by +1. Natural Armor: The drake’s natural armor bonus to its AC increases by 2 when the charge reaches 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter. Ability Score Increase: The drake adds 1 to any one of its ability scores when its charge reaches 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter. Size Increase: The drake matures further and advances a size category when the charge reaches 5th level and every 4 levels thereafter. Each time this occurs, the drake’s natural armor bonus to its AC increases by 2, its natural attacks increase in damage based on the new size category, and it gains the following ability scores adjustments: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2. When the drake reaches Medium size, its speed increases from 20 feet to 30 feet. Alternatively, the drake may forgo the size increase for a +10 increase to its base speed, and stat adjustment of +2 Str and +2 Dex. Starting stats * Size: Small * Alignment: any * Speed: 20 ft. * Attack: bite (1d4) * Ability Scores: Str 12, Dex 17, Con 11, Int 4, Wis 10, Cha 7 * Natural Armor: +4 * Languages: Draconic. Class skills: The following skills are class skills for a drake: Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Equipment and Magic Items: Drakes are not proficient with armor but can take armor proficiency feats. Drakes have the following magic item slots: Armor, belt (saddle), chest, eyes, headband, neck, ring, wrist. They are willing to wear armor if they are proficient in it. Personality: Drake companions often have strong personalities, and may need to be influenced with a successful diplomacy or intimidate check in order to coax them into taking actions that do not meet their approval. Replacing Drake Companions: Drake companions are replaced following the normal rules for the animal companion/familiar that would normally be granted by the charge's class. New or Modified Drake Powers Breath Weapon Powers: All drakes start with the lesser breath weapon power. The other breath weapon powers use the same energy type as the lesser breath weapon (with the exception of fire and cold drakes, which must use their subtype element). Breath Weapon and it's subsequent powers do 1d6 damage for every 2 levels (minimum 1), have a range of 60 ft and have a reflex save to halve damage (DC = 10 + 1/2 the drake’s Hit Dice + the drake’s Constitution modifier). The Drake must wait 1d4 rounds between uses of it's Breath Weapon (this cooldown is separate from the lesser breath weapon cooldown). Breath weapon and it's subsequent powers do not replace lesser breath weapon. * Breath Weapon has a 10 ft radius spread and is now usable twice a day. * Improved Breath Weapon has a 15 ft radius spread and is usable 5 times per day (requires 8th level) * Greater Breath Weapon has a 20 ft radius spread and is usable 9 times per day (requires 14th level) Claws: The drake gains a pair of secondary claw attacks that do 1d3 damage at small size. Flight Powers: All drakes gain the glide power at level 1. Air drakes receive Flight as a bonus power. * Glide: The drake is able to take ranks in Fly. It can slow its fall to 60 feet per round, and it takes no falling damage as long as it can take actions and succeeds at a DC 15 Fly check each round. As it falls, it can take a move action to move up to 30 feet horizontally in any direction, or two move actions to move up to 60 feet horizontally in any direction. The drake can’t gain height from gliding alone, it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a gliding creature to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. * Flight grants a fly speed of 40 ft (clumsy) and no longer has a level requirement * Improved Flight grants a fly speed of 60 ft (average) and requires level 8 * Greater Flight grants a fly speed of 80 ft (good) and requires level 11 and the air subtype Grab: The drake's claw attacks gain the grab quality. The drake's charge must be at least 11th level to select this power. Swim: The drake gains a 30-foot swim speed. Swim, Improved: The drake’s swim speed improves to 60 feet, and it gains the amphibious quality. To select improved swim, a drake must have swim and the water subtype and its charge must be at least 5th level. Tail: The drake gains a secondary tail attack that does 1d4 damage at small size. Trip: The drake's tail attack gains the trip quality. The drake's charge must be at least 8th level to select this power Mostly Unmodified Drake Powers Aether Bite: The drake’s bite applies 1-1/2 × its Strength modifier to the damage dealt by its bite attack, and its bite attack deals full damage to incorporeal creatures. To select aether bite, a drake must have the aether subtype and the drake’s charge must be at least 5th level. Blindsense: The drake gains blindsense out to a range of 10 feet. To select blindsense, a drake must have scent and the drake’s charge must be at least 11th level. Burrow: The drake gains a burrow speed of 10 feet. Burrow, Improved: The drake’s burrow speed improves to 30 feet. To select improved burrow, a drake must have burrow and the earth subtype and its charge must be at least 8th level. Energy Bite: The drake’s bite deals 1d6 extra points of damage of the same energy type as its subtype. To select energy bite, a drake must have breath weapon and the cold or fire subtype and its charge must be at least 8th level. Intellect: The drake’s Intelligence score increases by 4. Keen Mind: The drake’s Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores each increase by 2. A drake must have intellect to select keen mind. Magic Attacks: The drake’s attacks count as magic. Mount: The drake allows its charge to ride it, as long as she is at least one size category smaller than the drake. While carrying a rider, the drake can’t burrow and it loses the benefits of the highest-level drake power it has from the following list (ordered from highest-level to lowest-level): greater flight, improved flight, flight, or glide. To select mount, a drake's charge must be at least 5th level. Mount, Improved: The drake accepts any rider of the charge’s choice who is at least one size category smaller than the drake (provided the rider remains in the drake’s good graces), and it no longer loses a flight-based drake power when carrying a rider. To select this power, a drake's charge must be at least 11th level. Scent: The drake gains the scent ability. New Feats Boon Drake: The abilities of your drake companion are calculated as though your drake granting class were 4 levels higher, to a maximum effective class level equal to your character level. Prerequisite: Drake companion class feature Extra Drake Powers: Your drake gains an extra power. This feat can be taken multiple times. Prerequisite: Drake companion class feature, level 3 Potent Breath Weapon: The drake's lesser breath weapon and breath weapon powers deal an additional 1d6 damage. Prerequisites: Drake, Breath Weapon Drake Power, BAB+5 Archetype Revisions Silver Champion Paladin Drake Mount: At 5th level, a silver champion gains a drake companion. The drake companion gains the mount drake power as a bonus power. At level 11, the drake gains smite evil 1/day (as though it had the simple celestial template), and resistance 10 to the energy type used by its lesser breath weapon. However, a silver champion doesn’t gain mercies at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. This ability replaces divine bond, channel energy and aura of righteousness, and alters mercy. Dragon Magic: The silver champion adds the following spells to her spell list: animate rope, command, expeditious retreat, floating disk, longstrider, magic fang, align Weapon (good/law), animal trance, castigate, locate object, wood shape, draconic reservoir, fly, magic fang (greater), rebuke, stone shape, dimension door, dragon's breath, holy smite, locate creature, minor creation, order's wrath, and poison. A silver champion casts one fewer spell of each level than normal. If this reduces the number to less than 0, she can’t cast spells of that level. This ability modifies the paladin’s spellcasting. Draconic Druid Drake Companion: A draconic druid gains a drake companion instead of an animal companion. This ability replaces nature bond, wild empathy, and thousand faces. Dragon Sense: A draconic druid studies dragons and their history. She gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (arcana) and Knowledge (history) checks. This ability replaces nature sense. Resist Dragon’s Might: A draconic druid gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities of dragons. This ability replaces resist nature’s lure. Dragon Shape: A draconic druid can’t use wild shape to change into any of the usual forms available to a druid. Instead, at 4th level, she can use wild shape to change into a dragon-scaled version of herself with long fangs, gaining a natural armor bonus to her AC equal to 1 + 1/4 her druid level, and her choice of a bite attack appropriate for her size (1d6 points of damage for a Medium druid) or 2 claw attacks appropriate for her size (1d4 for a medium druid) but otherwise retaining her usual form. At 8th level, she can spend two uses of wild shape to transform into a Medium dragon as per form of the dragon I, and at 12th level, she can spend two uses to change into a Large dragon as per form of the dragon II. Each time that a draconic druid uses wild shape counts as a separate casting of the spell for the purpose of refreshing her uses of her breath weapon. Drake Rider Cavalier Drake Mount: A drakerider gains a drake companion instead of a mount. The drake companion gains the mount drake power as a bonus power. She gains cavalier’s charge at 9th level instead of 3rd. This ability replaces mount, tactician, greater tactician, and master tactician and expert trainer, and alters cavalier’s charge. The drake starts as large and does not get its size increase at lvl 5 and 9 Approved Order: A drakerider can join only an order approved by its mount. Drake Warden Ranger Drake Companion: At 4th level, a drake warden gains a drake companion instead of an animal companion, but his effective charge’s level is equal to his ranger level – 3. This ability replaces hunter’s bond, 2nd favored enemy, 2nd favored terrain, the 6th and 14th level combat style feats, and swift tracker. Elemental Magic: At 5th level, and every two levels thereafter, a drake warden may add one spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list to his ranger spell list. This spell must be of a level he can cast, and must have the descriptor matching his drake's subtype (force for aether drakes) or lesser breath weapon element. A drake warden casts one fewer spell of each level than normal. If this reduces the number to less than 0, he can’t cast spells of that level. This ability modifies the ranger’s spellcasting. Original Archetypes Dracolyte Inquisitor An elite order of inquisitors, the dracolytes are inducted into their secretive order as young men and women and trained for years in preparation for their role. While they learn the arts of seeking out and dealing with targets, they forego working with others to instead learn to work with a dragon partner. Few images can instill fear into heretics like an inquisitor hunting his prey from the back of a soaring dragon. Hoard Mark: At 1st level, a dracolyte gains the ability to mark creatures and objects which are under his watch. This functions as arcane mark, except that the mark is always invisible and cannot be made visible by detect magic, though stronger magic may reveal it. A dracolyte can detect any creature or object bearing the mark as though with the scent ability. A dracolyte can maintain a number of marks equal to 3 + his wisdom modifier, and may dispel a mark as a free action. This replaces track. Drake Companion: At 4th level, a dracolyte gains a drake companion with an effective charge level equal to his inquisitor level -3. If the drake companion dies, it can be replaced with an uninterrupted 24 hour ritual. This replaces, domain, solo tactics, and teamwork feats. Draconologist Alchemist The mysteries of dragons have eluded the greatest minds. Few would dare to seek out these ancient creatures of legend and nightmare, let alone have the audacity to steal their secrets. But some learned individuals scoff at a fear of the unknown, and would risk life and limb to solve the riddles of the universe. While most dragons will not tolerate study, those raised from the egg by a researcher tend to be far more cooperative. For a draconolgist, the benefits of having a dragon under one’s control are secondary to wealth of knowledge to be gained from peeling away their mystique and unlocking the secrets of dragons. Drake Companion: At 1st level, a draconologist gains a drake companion which enables her to pursue her unusual research. A draconologist’s drake companion must be alive and present in order for a draconologist to prepare her mutagen. Replacing a drake companion requires 24 hours of uninterrupted alchemical work. Because of the specialized nature of her research, a draconologist may prepare one fewer extract of each level than normal. If this reduces the number to 0, she may prepare extracts of that level only if her Intelligence allows bonus extracts of that level. This replaces Brew Potion, swift alchemy, instant alchemy, and the discoveries at 2nd and 12th level, and alters alchemy. Breath weapon: A draconologist does not make ordinary bombs. Instead she gains the breath weapon discovery at level 1 and must use this discovery with all of her bombs. Each time a draconologist uses her breath weapon, she can shape the effect into a 15 foot cone or a 30 foot line. A draconologist can never benefit from effects that activate on a direct hit with a bomb, and can apply only the following bomb discoveries to her breath weapon: Acid bomb, concussive bomb, ectoplasmic bomb, defoliant bomb, force bomb, frost bomb, grease bomb, hellfire bomb, holy bomb, neutralizing bomb, profane bomb, shock bomb, and sunlight bomb. A draconologist gets half as many bombs per day as an ordinary alchemist. This replaces throw anything and modifies Bomb. Draconic Mutagen: A draconologist’s mutagen seeks to duplicate the awesome power of dragons. In addition to the normal effects of a mutagen, a draconologist’s mutagen grants immunity to sleep effects and paralysis effects. In addition, when using her mutagen, a draconologist takes on a scaly, draconic appearance and gains some of the traits of a dragon, chosen when the mutagen is prepared. * At 1st level she may choose one of the following: low-light vision, Prehensile tail, swim speed 30 feet, Wild Stride (choosing one terrain type the ranger’s terrain list) * At 5th level she adds the following to the list of available traits: Darkvision 60 feet, Energy resistance 5 (acid, cold, electricity or fire), Gliding wings (race builder version) * At 9th level, she can choose two traits, one of which may be from the following list of advanced traits: Amphibious, Bite attack (Primary, 1d6 at medium size, 10 foot reach) Fly 40 feet (average), Scent, * At 13th level she adds the following to the list of advanced traits: Blindsense 30 feet, burrow 10 feet, Damage reduction magic ( equal to 1/4 alchemist level) This replaces poison use, poison resistance, swift poisoning and poison immunity. Dragon Rager Barbarian In the wild places far from civilization, tales are told of warriors who fight with the fury of dragons. Those warriors who can earn the trust of the dragon can be allowed to form a symbiotic bond, tying their strength to their dragon ally. As part of this bond, the dragon will grant their ally an object of power, a weapon which is invested with a piece of the dragon’s soul. Though few are ever found worthy, those who become dragon ragers have earned an ally for life, and a connection stronger than death. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Dragon Rager is not proficient with medium armor. Drake Companion: At first level, a dragon rager bonds with a particularly intelligent drake. She gains a drake companion with the intellect power as a bonus power. If the drake companion dies, the dragon rager loses all benefit from rage save for the strength bonus (attack and damage rolls for unchained barbarians) and any rage powers she may possess until the drake has been revived or replaced. Replacing a drake companion is a difficult process, requiring an hour-long uninterrupted ritual to be performed once per day for 3d12 days, or leveling up, whichever comes first. This replaces the rage powers gained at 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. Dragon Rage: A dragon rager draws upon the power and fury of a dragon. While raging she gains a +2 bonus to her existing natural armor (if any) and energy resistance 5 to the energy type associated with her drake's breath weapon (regardless of whether it actually has the breath weapon powers). At level 11, the natural armor bonus increases to +3 and the energy resistance increases to 10. At level 20, the natural armor increases to +4, and the energy resistance becomes energy immunity. The dragon rager does not gain any bonus to will saves while raging, or a constitution increase (or temporary hit points for unchained barbarians). This modifies Rage. Eyes of the Dragon: At 2nd level, the dragon rager gains low-light vision while raging. At 7th level, she gains darkvision out to 30 feet while raging. At 12th level, she gains darkvision out to 60 feet while raging. If the dragon rager already possesses darkvision, the range of her darkvision increases by the amount granted by this ability while raging. This replaces uncanny dodge, improved uncanny dodge and indomitable will. Soulbound Weapon: At 3rd level, the dragon rager gains a magical weapon tied to her drake. This weapon comes with a +1 enhancement bonus, and can be any melee weapon with which the dragon rager is proficient. At 6th level and every four levels thereafter, the enhancement bonus increases by +1. Double weapons must divide the enhancement between the two sides of the weapon, and must have at least a +1 on both ends if possible. With the help of the drake, the enhancement bonus on a double weapon can be redistributed once per day through a one hour ritual. A soulbound weapon cannot be granted additional enhancement bonuses or special abilities by any outside force. Regardless of the type of weapon or enhancement bonus currently on it, the soulbound weapon has a hardness of 20 and 10 hit points + 4 hit points per level. In the hands of anyone who does not have the approval of the drake (including the dragon rager if the drake adamantly opposes her actions) the soulbound weapon loses all magical abilities save for its hardness and hit points. If the drake dies, the soulbound weapon retains its abilities for those who were allowed to use it at the time of the drake's death. If the soulbound weapon is destroyed, it can be replaced after one week with an uninterrupted 24 hour ritual that costs 200gp per level. This ritual can also be used to render the soulbound weapon inert and transfer its power to a new masterwork weapon capable of becoming a soulbound weapon. This replaces Damage Reduction. Invested Life Force: The life force of the drake is tied to the soulbound weapon. So long as the drake lives and is available to assist, the 24 hour ritual to replace a soulbound weapon can take place at any time, and has no material cost. So long as an intact soulbound weapon is in the dragon rager's possession, the drake can be resurrected through an uninterrupted 24 hour ritual at no cost. While raging and wielding the soulbound weapon, the dragon rager can use this connection to communicate telepathically with her drake in a language they share at a range of up to a mile. Draconic channeling: The dragon rager learns to add special abilities to her soulbound weapon as a swift action while raging. At 5th level she can apply a single +1 equivalent ability, and every four levels thereafter, the total enhancement bonus equivalence that may be active at a time on the soulbound weapon increases by +1. The dragon rager may choose from the following list of abilities: Anchoring, brilliant energy, corrosive, corrosive burst, dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, ghost touch, icy burst, keen, merciful, returning, shock, shocking burst, and vicious. Abilities which add energy damage can only be chosen if they match the dragon rager’s energy resistance from raging, and abilities which require specific weapon types must be compatible with the soulbound weapon. These abilities last for 1 minute after application, and activating them consumes a number rounds of rage equal to the enhancement bonus value being applied to the soulbound weapon.. Each time the dragon rager uses this ability, she may apply any number of abilities, up to the maximum amount amount of enhancement allowed at her level. If the dragon rager ends her rage, these abilities are ended as well. This replaces Trap Sense (danger sense for unchained barbarians). Category:1st Party Changes